Currently, implant devices, e.g., breast implants, are filled with conventional, thermally cured silicone gel, and then implanted into a patient. The volume of silicone contained in a silicone filled implanted device, cannot be adjusted post-implant. Further, already implanted devices cannot be filled with a silicone gel after surgical implantation because current silicone gel formulations are highly viscous, for example, having a viscosity of >1000 cPs; thus they are not injectable via a hypodermic needle. In addition, currently used silicone gel formulations require thermal curing which cannot be carried out with regard to an already implanted device, or a device that is in the process of being surgically implanted or just before surgical implantation.
Current silicone foam compositions, where part of the volume of a foam filled implant contains a gas such as air, also cannot be used to adjust the volume of silicone post-implant or to initially fill an implant during surgical implantation, because thermal curing required for these current formulations is not compatible with such foams, whereby expansion and contraction of the foam-forming gas during the thermal curing cycle results in undesirable effects on the form and share of gel.